Prematurely
by SanctuaryX09
Summary: Of fate and diplomacy, that brings together two strangers. So naturally the universe goes up in floods and flames. Semi-AU, Zutara
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Premature

Date: 05-24-12

Author: SanctuaryX09

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, nor do I own the movie I'm loosely using as inspiration.

Author Note: This is a semi-AU, with some things held true, and others that do not fit with the Avatar-world. The distinctions should become clearer with every chapter, but please do not hesitate to ask. I would love to clear things up for the readers, as it would also help me think through the story.

_Author Confession: I haven't read through the chapter enough to catch all the (probably numerous) grammar mistakes. My excuse: As a biomedical engineering major, the only thing I remember how to write is a properly phrased hypothesis._

**Premature**

Chief Hakoda made two, very crucial mistakes. First was that he had initiated the madness. The second was that he told Katara…perhaps prematurely, he reflected.

"There is no way in La's name that this will happen. He's from the Fire Nation! Or does that mean nothing to you now?"

"I know this sounds awful snowbear, but it has already been arranged. "

"No, my marriage to Narukk was already arranged since I was three years old. 14 years later, and I'd finally convinced myself that it would be great. But now there's this… abomination of diplomacy… dad please, you can't send me there. Our worlds are too incompatible, I'll hate it there and they'll hate me.

"I'm sorry Katara. Believe me, I don't want this, but as the family of the chief, we have to make sacrifices."

Katara's face grew steadily redder, blue eyes storming dangerously. Hakoda winced from experience, bracing himself for the most convincing puppy polar-dog eyes he'd ever received.

… …

Snarling, and wiping away angry tears, she stomped out of the hut, shoving her cousin out of her path and into the snow with a whip of her hand. Sokka walked into the hut, shaking snow off his ponytail and muttering about magical water. His blue eyes widened at his uncle who's weary face looked worn with an age he did not yet posses.

"What's eating Katara? Did her polar bear-dog plushy get used as bait again? I swear it wasn't me this time, I just figured the penguin-seals would go for that kind of fluffy, cuddly thing –"

The Chief's somber gaze effectively cut him off.

"No. This is far more serious. I realize you and your cousin are close, and after giving her the news, I need to ask you to talk it through with her."

Hakoda sighed inwardly at the look of consternation on his nephew's face. Sokka had just been 5 when Hakoda's sister and her husband had passed away, in the same horrible accident that took his own wife. Hakoda took the boy in and since then, the two cousins had been inseparable.

Sokka often taught his little 'sister' the sword fighting skills he was learning from his own master, adamantly stating that the daughter of a chief should never be helpless, even though he teased her daily by declaring women to be useless in real fights, ignoring that Katara was well on her way to becoming a master of waterbending. Through his proud tutelage, Katara had become quite proficient at throwing _katanas_ with devastating accuracy. Yet, though the prodigal swordsman that he was, Sokka was never able to get her comfortable with swords. She was a hazard while wielding a traditional water-tribe sword, and this Sokka had to learn first hand.

Wistfully smiling at the memories of his fiery little snowbear and her self proclaimed master-of-pointy-and-throwy-things cousin, Hakoda turned to his nephew, inviting him to sit, and told him exactly what had incensed Katara so much.

… …

"Huh."

Hakoda sensed the rising tumult, the resistance in the young man clearly evident in his blue eyes. Sokka's ever present, easy-going smile was gone. With no other option he tried cajoling, then switched tactics and tried logic on the boy.

"Please talk sense into her Sokka. She will not listen to mine anymore. I have told that if she won't do this for her dad… she must, for our people. As must you."

Sokka stood from the seat, and bowed stiffly and formally and Hakoda frowned as he watched fists form tightly, as if Sokka struggled to maintain a semblance of restraint.

"I'm sorry. I'm not going to play along. I mean she's absolutely right! Why should she have to spend her life in that avaricious nation, that's responsible for so much grief and pain! I'm not explaining _anything_ to her, uncle."

Hakoda rose, and strode towards his young-chief-to-be.

"Sokka, this is an order! From your chief. Don't throw away your future as our leader just because you cannot see the sense in this decision yet. And believe me boy, I will take such actions. Do not make me do this."

Sokka stiffened, gave a curt nod, and strode away from his uncle. Before he left, he turned, sealing his fate.

"I won't let you take her future away, uncle. That's all I know."

Read and Review! I'd love to hear feedback on any aspect of this story. It's been a while since I've written anything fictional , let alone a fan fiction.

Word Count: 732

-Thanks-


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1- Premature

Date: 05-24-12

Author: SanctuaryX09

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, nor do I own the movie I'm loosely using as inspiration.

Author Note: This is a semi-AU, with some things held true, and others that do not fit with the Avatar-world. The distinctions should become clearer with every chapter, but please do not hesitate to ask. I would love to clear things up for the readers, as it would also help me think through the story.

_Author Confession: I haven't read through the chapter enough to catch all the (probably numerous) grammar mistakes. My excuse: As a biomedical engineering major, the only thing I remember how to write is a properly phrased hypothesis._

**Premature**

As long as he could remember, Zuko had been prepared to be Fire Lord. Fighting lessons, diplomacy, government, history, economics, fire bending. It was all he knew. And he knew it well. Since the premature death of Fire Lord Ozai, at the age of three, Zuko was thrust into a world that could not wait for him to grow up. Now, at the age of 20, he was ruling the nation with the aid his uncle Iroh, the regent of 15 years in his father's stead. Two years ago, when Zuko finally inherited the throne, he began to fulfill his father's and grandfather's dream. A dream of a world united by the Fire Nation. The areas claimed under the name of the Fire Nations grew as providence after providence of Earth Kingdom, surrendered to the might of the new Fire Lord and his military.

As always, Lord Iroh gave the young Fire Lord council in his meetings. After his conquest of Ba Sing Se, Iroh sat with Zuko and his war council. Naturally, Iroh had years of wisdom over the young Fire Lord, and he put them to use with enthusiasm.

"Nephew."

"Yes uncle?"

"I think you should enjoy Ba Sing Se's many pleasures before you set out to take Omashu. I have been told of a wonderful tea shop in the lower ring where the Jasmine and Ginseng tea's are worthy o–"

"Yes uncle. We can go to your teashop. Let me finish this slightly crucial meeting with my war generals first."

"Wonderful! Oh! Hmm… nephew?"

"…Yes uncle?"

"There's a bar in the upper ring that sells the most potent Fire Whiskey on this side of the Earth Kingdom. May we stop there after the teashop?"

"Whatever you desire uncle. May I continue this meeting, or is there something else you would like to see in Ba Sing Se?"

"No no, of course, continue your meeting!"

"Thank you uncl –"

"Nephew, one more thing."

Zuko's fingers clenched the bridge of his nose, as if asking for patience.

"What is it, dear Uncle?"

"Why don't you send emissaries to the providences whom you plan to invade? Give them a chance to surrender to the Fire Nation without having to draw up battle lines?"

… …

"My lord, the emissaries have returned from the Water Tribes"

"Very good. What of the replies"

The solider timidly held up two soggy parts of the ambassadorial scroll sent out.

"We can't find the rest of the scroll. The report states that the Northern Water Tribe attacked the scroll with a water whip, froze it and then threw it back at our emissary. It took the whole trip down here to unfreeze, my lord."

Eyes flashing as he took in the implied message from the tribe, he murmured to himself, "diplomatic tact was indeed futile against the northern warrior tribe. They really are such proud people. And what of the Southern Water Tribe?"

To his mild amusement, the soldier looked somewhat more intimidated. "Well…s-sir…"

Zuko clenched is jaw, and evenly stated "Either you tell me, or I force it out of you solider, it's your choice."

"It appears th-they sent an emissary b-back with our men, and I believe their Chief Hakoda is on his w-way to speak with you in person."

… …

Gold eyes respectfully but curiously took in the imposing man, the strong hands, and rugged features and landed, intrigued, on the piercing yet kind blue eyes of the Water Tribes. They were completely different from the brown or gold of his fire nation, or the green of the earth nation. The warmth behind the ocean blue eyes balanced the whole appearance of the powerful tribesman, as one capable of leading his people in both war and peace.

"Chief Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe, I'm honored by you visit and that you have traveled all the distance to my palace. I trust your journey was uneventful and comfortable?"

With a slight bow, Hakoda took in the young man who was young enough to be his son. "Fire Lord Zuko, I am honored that you receive me on such short notice, and yes my journey passed quickly without problem. I thank you for your consideration."

Zuko nodded graciously at the older man's answer, and gestured towards his throne room where the dignitaries would discuss…whatever it is the chief had in mind.

Upon reaching the throne room, once the two leaders were settled in their respective seats, Hakoda leaned over and quietly asked "My lord, if it is of little inconvenience, I would like to have a private word?"

… …

"…Uncle."

"Yes, nephew?"

"I have given a lot of thought to Chief Hakoda's proposition. Please send in the scribe. I'd like to have an answer to the tribes before _she_ arrives."

"It has indeed been a while since we have seen Azula. What is it you have decided to do, Zuko?"

Iroh looked up, seeing his nephew carefully avoiding eye contact. He watched surreptitiously as his nephew's jaw clenched, betraying his nerves, resistance and hesitation. He asked again, coaxing an answer out of the reluctant young man.

"Zuko?"

"We both want peace. Hakoda told me his people would not survive a war. It would ruin them. Tell the scribe to write to Chief Hakoda, that in exchange for him swearing fealty to the Fire Nation, that I am ready to take his daughter to be my wife, and Fire Lady."

**Read and Review! I'd love to hear feedback on any aspect of this story. It's been a while since I've written anything fictional, let alone a fan fiction.**

**Word Count: 908**

**-Thanks-**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Premature

Date: 07-08-12

Author: SanctuaryX09

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, nor do I own the movie I'm loosely using as inspiration.

Author Note: This is a semi-AU. Some things are held true, while other do not fit with Avatar-world. The distinctions should become clearer with every chapter, but please do not hesitate to ask. I would love to clear things up for the readers, as it would also help me think through this story.

Author Confession: I apologize for the numerous, inevitable grammatical errors within. My excuse: As a Biomedical Engineering major, the only things I write nowadays are properly phrased hypothesis.

**Premature**

**Location: **Boundaries of Fire and Water Tribe Ocean Territory.

On Fire Nation and Water Tribe Ships

The menacing aura emanating from the cabin wouldn't merely be considered life threatening. Instead, it promised an agonizing, homicidal, make-a-grown man cry sort of death. Hakoda took one look and cringed internally, trying not to show his apprehension to his men, who were reluctantly posted outside the door. With a deep breath, he walked inside, pulling the fur aside to see his daughter, sitting cross-legged on the floor, watching his approach.

He didn't miss the style in which the interior of the cabin had been set; a semi circle where his daughter sat in the center, commanding the focus of her 'audience'. It was a perfect imitation of the Water Tribe's Room of Elders, where Hakoda usually sat as chief and head of the southern Water Tribe.

Walking measured steps to the mat, which had been placed across from Katara's mat, Hakoda noted that it had been many years since he had been on this side of the power divide (as it were, in the gentle Water Tribe). However, he did not recall ever having been _this_ intimidated.

Sitting down heavily, he spoke.

"You asked for me, Snowbear? Tell me, what can I d–"

"I have agreed to this wedding, dad. But I have conditions that the Fire Lord will need to hear." She voiced evenly.

"Conditions... what sort of conditions will you demand of the Fire Lord? We are in no such position to do so right now, Snowbear. He will take offense, and you risk the lives of our people by demanding anything."

Wilting at both the nickname and the admonition, her eyes fell. Then she rallied and steeled her determination.

"I won't back down from these conditions, father. He can't be so discourteous, that the Fire Lord will not be willing to listen to a compromise. If so, he has even less honor than I estimate of him. I will not marry him, unless he agrees to my conditions."

With a heavy sigh, Hakoda stood.

"Very well, Katara. Name your conditions."

... ... ...

"She… what?"

"My lord, the chief's daughter has requested your presence, to discuss the condi–"

Zuko cut the messenger off, dismissing him with a look. Clenching his eyes shut, he focused on his breathing, feeling the candles flaring with every exhale; only refocusing when Uncle Iroh cleared his throat.

"Nephew, the most refreshing waters are those most difficult to reach."

Eye twitching, Zuko stood.

"Uncle, I have no idea what that means. But I respect her bravery to send such an audacious request. I will see her."

... ... ...

"Katara! He's coming!"

Snapping out of her stupor, Katara looked up, seeing her 'attendants' frantically setting up her room to receive the Fire Lord.

The Fire Lord. In her tent.

_Crap._

She calmed the frantic women, asking them to leave her for a private audience. Striding to the edge of the tent, she pulled the strings to release the billowy curtain that fell straight down the middle of the room.

Traditionally, it was used in Water Tribe marriage ceremonies, separating the bride from the of the groom's party. Katara frowned at the irony of using such a meaningful veil in front of a Fire Nation man.

Not remotely funny.

Resuming her position on the furs of her side of the room, she waited.

... ... ...

Upon boarding the Water Tribe vessel, he strode towards the main cabin. Facing the door, which had been decorated with Water Tribe colors, he stopped. Turning to his guards, he told them to stay where they were. Facing Hakoda, who was posted protectively in front of the room, he bowed properly.

"Don't worry about your daughter, Chief Hakoda. I shall not harm her."

At Hakoda's nod, he passed through the entrance, but not before he heard Hakoda murmur to one of his men, "It's not her I'm worried about. You moved all the water jugs out of there, right?"

With a half smirk, Zuko stepped fully through, letting the door close, leaving him alone with… a curtain?

An even voice emanated from the other side. "I am honored that you would make the effort to hear my requests, Fire Lord. Please, take a seat."

As he slowly took his place on the soft cushion, he peered through the opaque veil, curious about this woman who was not afraid of his title and power. Yet all he could see was a figure, which left him oddly dissatisfied. He then spoke, using the full force of his commanding tone that he usually left for military purposes.

"Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, you have stated conditions to be fulfilled in order for our marriage to proceed. Name them."

He saw the figure on the other side stiffen, and he was willing to bet that if he could see her face, it would be full of stubbornness and anger. And a little intrigue, he liked to think.

Her voice rang out.

"One. I will be allowed to Waterbend.

Two. You will have an area made, for me to practice privately.

Three. I want to follow the customs of my people. These are my conditions, and I will only marry you if they are met. I wish to see if you can keep your word, Fire Lord."

Zuko stood, eyes flashing. Wordlessly, he bowed and strode out of the room.

... ... ...

Read and Review! I'd love to hear feedback on any aspect of this story. It's been a while since I've written anything fictional, let alone a fan fiction.

Word Count: 1010

-Thanks-


End file.
